The present invention relates to a variable time delay apparatus for controlling the start of a vehicle and, more particularly, for controlling the start of a racing vehicle after a preset period of delay.
In the sport of automotive racing, the race is begun by a starting system consisting of a series of lights of various numbers, commonly called "Christmas tree" lights. Typically, there are one to five warning lights of amber color, one green colored light to indicate the start of the race and one red light to indicate a foul start. Vehicles are aligned in a row, and when the green light appears, the vehicles start the race. To attempt to obtain the best start, vehicles are placed in low gear with the reverse gear simultaneously applied thereto, thereby "jamming" the transmission. To apply the reverse gear to jam the transmission, a solenoid is activated holding the reverse gear in place. The transmission is jammed because both forward and reverse gears are applied at the same time. The engine is run at high speed, i.e., at high horse power. When the solenoid is released, the reverse gear is released thereby unjamming the transmission. The power is then instantly transmitted to the wheels through the low gear. This results in extremely quick acceleration of the race vehicle. In addition, some vehicles are provided with a "roll control" solenoid that locks the brakes on the car, acting in much the same manner as applying the reverse gear of the transmission. The release of the solenoid to the brake of the vehicle also releases the car for quick acceleration.
Ideally, the vehicle should leave the starting line at exactly the time when the green light turns on. To accomplish this, however, the driver must anticipate the green light and release the solenoid before the green light comes on. This is because the driver has his reaction time and the car also has its reaction time, before the car actually starts moving.
Most cars now take off so fast that if the driver releases the solenoid to either the reverse gear or to the brake or to both, on the last amber warning light, the car will take off before the green light, thereby obtaining a foul start. At present, the driver must see the last amber warning light, hesitate slightly, and then release the solenoid or solenoids. This results in inconsistent starts.
Delay circuits are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,814,948; 4,276,483; 4,051,915; 4,204,128; 4,206,613; 3,376,429. None of the references, however, teaches an adjustable time delay apparatus for controlling the start of a racing vehicle after a preset period of delay.